


Hands on Demonstration

by TheseusInTheMaze



Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [17]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Finger Sucking, Hand Worship, Kinkbruary (Doctor Who), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, mouth fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheseusInTheMaze/pseuds/TheseusInTheMaze
Summary: Yaz gets distracted during one of the Doctor's demonstrations.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Yasmin Khan
Series: Kinkbruary 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139585
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Hands on Demonstration

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17! Hand worship! Very different from a hand warship.

“Yaz?” The Doctor’s voice was one of gentle inquiry, and Yaz still jumped.

“Sorry, spaced out. Could you repeat that?” Yaz put her hands in the pockets of her jeans, and she tried to pay attention.

“Okay,” said the Doctor, “so the first thing you need to do, you need to get a big wheel of cheese.” She used both hands to make a circle. “And then you get a stick, obviously, you always need a stick…” She outlined the shape of the stick with her hand, and Yaz remembered that same motion slicking lube onto the rainbow cock strapped in to Yaz’s harness. 

Her fingers were long and tapering, and her nails were cut short. They were surprisingly soft, considering all the various things that the Doctor _did_ with her hands, and now Yaz could picture them around a _bigger_ toy, although how big? The Doctor had some _ridiculous_ toys squirreled away around the place.

Although then again, she didn’t have to do anything with a toy, didn she? The Doctor could do _amazing_ things with just her hands. Yaz licked her lips, and then there was the sense memory of the Doctor’s fingers being pushed into her, slow and easy, and her cunt throbbed. She bit her lip, and then she watched the Doctor do… something with her fingers, a slow sort of wriggle, and that was the same sort of movement she made when she was stroking Yaz’s g-spot, wasn’t it? Especially with her thumb, she always did that thing with her thumb, and it was almost a _signature_ at this point, was it? 

_If I lived as long as she did, would I end up with a signature sex move? What do you even do to acquire one? Does it work with just me, or is it with everyone she fucks? Has fucked? What about for different aliens? Don't they have different kinds of genitals? If different things work for dicks and cunts, different things must work for tentacles or… whatever else you run into._

“So then you gotta apply the salve in a counter-clockwise motion,” the Doctor said, and she was spinning one long finger in a tight little circle, although Yaz wasn’t sure if it was clockwise or counter-clockwise, because she’d always been bad at remembering the difference, and also because all she could think about was the time the Doctor’s index finger had been doing that on her clit. 

It had gone quiet, and the Doctor was looking at Yaz expectantly. 

“So didja get it this time?” The Doctor asked. She wasn’t wearing her coat, and she’d pushed her sleeves up around her forearms. She’d been doing… something, Yaz honestly couldn’t remember, because she’d seen the Doctor turning something small and delicate around and around in her fingers, and she’d caught Yaz staring, and then Yaz had blurted out something about “tell me how you made that thing?” and it had… well.

Here she was.

With the Doctor still looking at her expectantly. 

And then Yaz was done with even pretending to pay attention. She shoved the Doctor into the TARDIS console and she kissed the Time Lord with everything she had, with her tongue and her teeth and her lips. She gripped the Doctor’s hands in her own, squeezing her fingers tightly, and she licked into the Doctor’s mouth. When they pulled apart, the Doctor was looking at her with a slightly shellshocked expression.

“Not that I’m not appreciating the attention,” the Doctor said, “but what brought that on?” 

Yaz brough tone of the Doctor’s hands up to her mouth, and she kissed the back of it. Then she kissed the palm of it, and the Doctor sighed. She kissed the tip of each finger, and the Doctor stared at her wide eyed.

“Didn’t really answer my question,” the Doctor said, her voice thick, “but not complaining. Never been much of a complainer, me, always been one who goes along to get along. As it were. Um.” She swallowed thickly, and then she shivered, as Yaz’s mouth closed over one finger. She shivered as Yaz sucked on the finger, her tongue rasping along the very tip of it. 

“Still didn’t answer my question,” the Doctor said, and she gave a shuddery little groan. 

“You’ve got nice hands,” Yaz said, letting the Doctor’s fingertip rest on her lower lip. She swirled her tongue over the pad of the Doctor’s index finger, then added another finger to her mouth, sucking them gently, moving her head up and down. She let her tongue slip between the two fingers, and then she wriggled her tongue over th soft spot where the fingers met the palm.

“Oh,” the Doctor said, “well, I mean… they’re nice, but… well, they’re small. I wish they were bigger. It’d be nicer if they… y’know, I could… carry more things.” She leaned heavily against the TARDIS console, and the TARDIS gave a little boop. 

“I like ‘em,” Yaz said, her voice only a little bit garbled.

“You don’t say,” the Doctor said, one eyebrow up.

Yaz snorted, and she sucked a little harder, bobbing her head. She was starting to drool, just a little bit, and she’d be embarrassed, but the Doctor was staring at her wide eyed, and she didn’t want that to ever stop. Especially under these golden lights, it made everything take on a drowsy, almost dreamlike cast. The Doctor’s tongue darted out, and it was small and pink, and it had been inside of Yaz, and it wriggled the same way the fingers in Yaz’s mouth were wriggling.

_Fuck_.

“I need you to touch me _right now_ ,” Yaz said, or at least, she tried to say. She pressed the Doctor’s other hand against the curve of her breast, and she sighed as it squeezed, gently. Then a thumb passed over Yaz’s nipple, and the fingers in Yaz’s mouth twitched. 

Yaz sighed, and she sucked a little harder. The fingers rolling her nipple were making her shake, and then that was, abruptly, not enough. 

The Doctor made a surprised noise, when her hand was pushed into Yaz’s trousers. She curled her fingers into the slick, curly hair, worming their way between Yaz’s labia, swireld over Yaz’s clit, and Yaz stood up on her tiptoes and groaned around the fingers in her mouth. 

“Were you really this turned on from hearing me talk about how to make a proper artron capacitor?” The Doctor raised an eyebrow. Shifting her hand around, she rolled her thumb over Yaz’s clit in, yes, in that signature move, and Yaz moaned and shuddered, trying not to dig her teeth into the Doctor’s fingers. She rode the Doctor’s fingers, one hand on the Doctor’s wrist to keep it in place, the other hooked into the Doctor’s braces. 

“I wasn’t thinking about the artron capacitor,” Yaz said thickly. “I was thinking… mmm… do that again, _please_!”

The Doctor’s fingertip pressed against Yaz’s g-spot again, and then another finger was inside, and the Doctor’s knuckles were _bulging_ , stretching Yaz out. She groaned, and another finger was being added to Yaz’s mouth, and Yaz sucked them greedily. She let her head tilt back, pulling them in deeper, and the Doctor was thrusting them in time with the curl of her fingers inside of Yaz, and it was… a lot.

Yaz shivered, and she tugged the Doctor’s fingers out of her mouth, kissing wetly along the pruned up fingers. She was clenching around the fingers inside of her, and it was taking a lot of effort to stay standing. Her knees wanted to buckle, she wanted to curl around the Doctor’s hand, wanted to ride it into the sweet, delicious pleasure that was already curling around her insides like a flower unfurling. 

The Doctor gently tapped Yaz on the nose with a damp finger, and then slipped it back between Yaz’s lips. She pressed down on Yaz’s tongue and Yaz’s clit, and something about that combination - or maybe just the onslaught, who even _knew_ \- sent Yaz over the edge.

Her teeth clamped down on the Doctor’s finger, gently, and she sobbed as her cunt fluttered and pulsed around the Doctor’s fingers. Then she was leaning heavily against the Doctor, and the Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS, which seemed to be making more protesting noises. 

“So,” the Doctor said, not removing her fingers, “I take it that it wasn’t the demonstration?”

“I mean,” Yaz said, and she kissed the tip of the Doctor’s finger, “I’ve always loved a good hands on demonstration.” Her kiss swallowed the Doctor’s groan, and the Time Lord’s lips were smiling as they pressed against Yaz’s own.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you have an interest in Kinkbruary? You can find out more about it, including the prompts at https://twitter.com/_zaffrin/status/1352316453232504833
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter, TheseusInTheMaz!
> 
> I've got 11 more to go! We're closing in on the home stretch!


End file.
